blackcloverfandomcom_id-20200215-history
Zora Ideale
|status= Hidup |spesies= Manusia |kelamin= Laki-laki |afinitas= Abu |umur= |ulang tahun= |tanda= |tinggi= |berat= |darah= |mata= Biru |rambut= Merah |keluarga= Zara Ideale (ayah) |pekerjaan= Ksatria Sihir |pasukan= Banteng Hitam |negara= Kerajaan Clover |tempat kerja= |manga= Bab 112 |anime= |suara jepang= |suara inggris= }} |bab= }} adalah putra Zara Ideale, orang biasa pertama Ksatria Sihir, dan anggota penipu pasukan Banteng Hitam Kerajaan Clover. Dia mengasumsikan identitasnya Xerx Lugner selama Ujian Seleksi Royal Knights. Penampilan Penampilannya dimodelkan setelah boneka yang diberikan ayahnya. Fitur yang paling membedakan dari Zora adalah topeng kulit yang menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya yang mirip dengan shinobi, tapi dengan mulut terbuka. Kulit Zora terasa lebih pucat pada orang lain. Wajahnya memiliki banyak tindikan di alis kanannya ke bibir kanan bawahnya. Gigi bergeriginya melambangkan nafsu makannya untuk sadisme dan menambahkan rasa malunya pada senyumnya. Rambutnya yang merah meninggi, mengingatkan pada api. Zora young.png|Zora saat kecil Kepribadian Zora terbukti sangat tidak hormat terhadap segala macam orang yang dia sandungan. Mulia, Kaisar Sihir, dan bahkan rekan setimnya dalam Turnamen Pertarungan Penghancuran Kristal. Dia tidak di atas berbohong tentang siapa dia, atau hukuman apapun yang mungkin dia tanggung selama dia bisa mengetuk orang-orang yang dia klaim terjebak-naik dari pasak. Selain penghinaan terhadap siapa pun, salah satu karakteristik utamanya hanyalah ketidakpastian yang dimilikinya. Pada malam pertandingan, dia mulai mengantuk dan meninggalkan rekan setimnya untuk menangkis serangan tim lawan, hanya untuk segera mengungkapkan bahwa dia telah menghabiskan malam terakhir untuk menyetorkan Trap Magic-nya sebagai keuntungan. Seperti ayahnya, Zora suka menarik lelucon. Seperti penghinaannya pada bangsawan, dia tidak membedakan siapa yang mendapat pengalaman Zora mereka. Asta terutama jatuh sering menjadi korban pasokan Serangga Bau Pelangi yang melimpah dan kapten Royal Knights yang baru tidak menimbulkan kekhawatiran dalam perilaku Zora. Biografi Zora dibesarkan oleh ayahnya, Zara Ideale. Ketika Zora berusia dua belas tahun, Zara menyajikannya dengan boneka dan mendorongnya untuk berbicara lebih banyak. Beberapa waktu kemudian, Zara meninggal dalam sebuah misi dengan Violet Orca. Saat mengunjungi makam tersebut, Zora sengaja mendengar skuadma ayahnya mengakui membunuh Zara karena dia biasa bergaul dengan para bangsawan. Menangis, Zora tetap tersembunyi di balik sebatang pohon dan mencengkeram bonekanya dengan marah. Bertahun-tahun kemudian, Zora mulai mencari dan mengambil koruptor Magic Knights. Selama pengembaraannya, Zora bertemu Yami Sukehiro, yang menawarkan dia tempat di skuad Banteng Hitam. Meski Zora mengambil dan menyimpan jubahnya, dia tidak memakainya dan melanjutkan misinya. Zora menemukan lokasi untuk Ujian Seleksi Royal Knights dan menghabiskan malam menempatkan Sihir Perangkap di medan perang. Keesokan harinya, saksi Zora Xerx Lugner mengancam untuk membunuh seorang wanita tua, jadi dia menghadapi Xerx dan Violet Orca lain dan menghina wakil kapten. Xerx menyerang Zora dengan Sihir Es tapi dikalahkan, dan Zora mengambil jubah pasukan Xerx. Kemudian di ujian, Xerx bekerja sama dengan Mimosa Vermillion dan Asta, tapi Zora tiba dan mengambil tempat, mengaku Xerx. Zora menjelaskan keterlambatannya Julius Novachrono sambil menepuk Kaisar Sihir di bahu. Marah karena tidak hormat, Marx menyerang Zora, yang mengelak Peluru Sihir dan mendarat di arena dengan Ksatria Sihir lainnya. Mereka dengan marah meneriakinya karena kesombongannya, dan Zora mengungkapkan bahwa dia tidak menghormati Julius, yang selanjutnya membuat mereka marah. Zora memperkenalkan dirinya pada Asta dan menanam serangga busuk di tangannya. Asta bertanya apakah dia memiliki niat untuk bergaul, dan Zora menjawab dengan hinaan dan mengungkapkan bahwa dia datang untuk mengejek Ksatria Sihir lainnya. Sebagai pertarungan pertama turnamen dimulai, Zora menasihati Asta karena terlalu terburu-buru dan tidak menganggapnya serius. Mimosa mencoba menenangkan mereka saat kristal mereka tiba-tiba terpukul. Saat Mimosa dan Asta bersiap untuk melawan, Zora tertidur, mengklaim bahwa ia tidak tidur banyak malam sebelumnya dan bahwa ia tidak peduli jika mereka kalah. Perangkap yang ditempatkan oleh Zora di tengah lapangan melumpuhkan Asta saat ia melangkah di atasnya. Tim B meluncurkan tiga mantra kuat pada Mimosa dan Asta yang tak berdaya, namun jebakan sekunder menyerap dan mencerminkan mantra kembali pada kastor mereka. Zora kemudian bangun dan mendekati kristal Tim B, yang mana Curtis Warren nyaris terlindungi. Dia memuji Curtis untuk bertahan tapi melangkah di Rajawali Perak dalam perjalanan menuju kristal. Ketika Curtis keberatan, Zora mengkritiknya karena kalah dan strategi pertarungannya yang buruk. Zora memutuskan untuk tidak menghancurkan kristal tersebut, mengklaim memiliki tujuan yang berbeda, namun kemudian berputar dan menghancurkannya. Setelah Kirsch Vermillion memimpin timnya untuk meraih kemenangan, Zora diam-diam melihat-lihat layar Merak Karang. Zora merasa terganggu saat Julius memiliki medan perang yang diatur ulang untuk putaran kedua. Sebelum pertarungan kelima dimulai, Zora fokus untuk menghadapi Kirsch dan menyarankan agar timnya bekerja sama. Saat Asta menunjukkan bahwa Zora terganggu oleh perubahan lapangan, Zora menyadari bahwa Asta bisa merasakan Ki, dan mengakui bahwa ia menempatkan perangkap di sekitar medan perang. Asta mengklaim bahwa itu adalah kecurangan, namun Zora mengatakan bahwa mengumpulkan informasi merupakan keterampilan penting dan tidak ada peraturan yang melarangnya. Asta meminta dia untuk mengatakan di mana perangkapnya berada, namun Zora menolak karena mereka mungkin akan memberikan lokasi mereka. Saat pertandingan dimulai, Kirsch mencakup medan perang dengan bunga sakura dan Zora merasa puas menunggu dan membiarkan Tim C jatuh ke perangkapnya. Dia kaget saat Asta melapisi dirinya dalam Anti Sihir dan menghancurkan bunga sakura dan jebakan. Zora mempertanyakan motivasi Asta, dan anak laki-laki tersebut menyarankan agar mereka bekerja sama, dengan gangguan Zora. Asta menegaskan bahwa Zora datang dengan sebuah rencana baru. Si nakal menolak dan menunjukkan bahwa Asta bisa menang sendiri dengan kemampuannya, namun Asta dengan gembira mengungkapkan bahwa ia perlu beristirahat sebelum menggunakannya lagi. Zora mempertanyakan mengapa anak itu senang dengan itu, dan Asta merespon bahwa dia ingin bertarung bersama semua orang, yang mengingatkan Zora pada ayahnya. Asta menunjuk Zora dan mengingatkannya bahwa Kirsch adalah seorang bangsawan dan berkuasa. Zora meremas jari anak itu dan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia tidak akan memperjuangkan pertandingan persahabatan dengan bangsawan tapi untuk golnya sendiri, dan bahwa dia tidak punya pilihan selain menggunakan Asta. Zora kemudian menjelaskan kepada rekan setimnya tentang Ash and Sihir Perangkap-nya. Saat Kirsch terbang melintasi medan perang, dia merasakan adanya barang nakal itu ke samping, dimana Zora menyiapkan perangkap di luar ceruk. Setelah Asta membawa Kirsch ke sana, Merak Karang memicu perangkap itu klonnya, tapi saat dia mendekat, dia jatuh ke dalam perangkap non-magis. Zora menertawakan Kirsch karena terlalu mengandalkan penginderaannya. Setelah Asta mengetuk Kirsch tak sadar dan meletakkan Pedang Pembunuh Setannya di atas kerajaan, Zora menempatkan perangkap di samping perangkap, jika Kirsch lolos atau salah satu rekan setimnya datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Zora juga meruntuhkan pintu masuk gua, yang mengingatkan Magna Swing ke lokasi mereka. Zora meminta Asta menahan Magna selama lima menit saat dia menggambar lingkaran ajaib. Tepat saat Zora menyelesaikan perangkap, Kirsch muncul dari gua, jadi si nakal memerintahkan Asta untuk berurusan dengan Kirsch dan menempatkan jebakannya di atas kristal. Saat serangan bola api Magna, itu diserap dan dipantulkan kembali ke Magna, yang tersingkir saat mantra itu melompat, menghindari ayunannya. Ketika Kirsch menarik tangannya untuk menyerang Asta, dia melakukan perangkap yang mengikat yang ditempatkan Zora di udara, dan Asta mengetuk Kirsch lagi. Zora dan Asta kemudian kaget saat Sol Marron semburan dari tanah dan mencoba menyerang kristal. mantera Mimosa kemudian menonaktifkan golem, memungkinkan Asta menghancurkannya dan kristal Tim C. Saat Asta merayakan kemenangan mereka, Zora mengkritik Tim C, yang sangat keras terhadap Kirsch. Setelah Cob Portaport menaruh Tim B dan G ke medan perang, Julius menjelaskan aturan pertandingan dan melepaskan Asta dan Langris Vaude. Asta meminta bantuan Zora, dan Zora menertawakan Asta yang memaksa mereka bertarung tapi tetap setuju. Zora melindungi dari belakang, sementara Asta memimpin dan Mimosa membawa kristal. Saat mantra Langris membanjiri Asta dan Mimosa, Zora melompat maju dengan lingkaran sihir besar untuk melindungi rekan setimnya. Penentuan Asta mengingatkan Zora pada ayahnya. Sebagai Zora berteriak bahwa Langris bukan Ksatria Sihir, Fajar Emas membungkuk mantra di sekitar lingkaran sihir. Mantra menyerang Zora, mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir yang ditempatkan di tubuhnya, dan Zora mengucapkan selamat kepada Langris karena telah menjadi orang pertama yang menyerangnya sepanjang hari dan kemudian merefleksikan mantra kembali. Langris membatalkan mantra, dan Zora terjatuh ke lutut karena kelelahan. Ketika Langris bersiap untuk menyerang lagi, Asta dalam transformasi setan parsial muncul di belakang Zora dan membela dia. Mimosa kemudian mulai menyembuhkan Zora, meski melakukan protes. Asta mengalahkan Langris dan menghancurkan kristal dengan Black Meteorite, tapi kristal Tim B hancur pada saat bersamaan, mengakhiri pertandingan imbang tersebut. Dengan pertandingan berakhir, Zora mengkritik kedua tim, bahkan dirinya sendiri, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak mempercayai rekan-rekannya lagi. Setelah ujian selesai, Zora mengembara saat Julius memujinya dan membandingkannya dengan ayahnya, Zara. Julius bertanya mengapa Zora tidak mengenakan jubah skuadnya, tapi Zora menyangkal identitasnya dan berjalan pergi. Beberapa hari kemudian, Mereoleona Vermillion merakit yang terpilih menjadi Royal Knights. Sekali lagi, Zora datang terlambat dan melompat turun dari atas. Dia menyerangnya karena mengambil misinya dengan ringan, tapi dia mencerminkan mantra itu kembali, yang mengesankannya. Dia mendarat dan mengungkapkan bahwa dia sebenarnya adalah Banteng Hitam, yang mengejutkan skuadmunya. Dia melempar serangga bau lain ke kepala Asta, tapi saat anak itu keluar, Zora meminta Noelle untuk menjelaskannya. Mereoleona kemudian berteriak pada Banteng Hitam dan memerintahkan Royal Knights untuk mengganti jubah. Mereoleona reveals that the White Night Eye's base is a floating dungeon in the Gravito Rock Zone. After the squad arrives and Mereoleona announces that they will be divided into teams, Zora comments that he does not want to be on Asta's team, but Mereoleona grabs both Zora and Asta. Zora tosses her a Rainbow Stink Bug but she catches it and smashes it back in his face. He questions why she, a noble, would choose two commoners, to which she replies that she respects strength, not social status. Zora then promises not to disappoint her. When Mereoleona's team infiltrates the dungeon, they are confronted by three mages, whom she quickly incinerates by herself, and Zora wonders if he and Asta are actually needed. Zora is critical of Asta when a double of the boy appears. Mereoleona burns both, forcing Liar to reveal himself. Zora is troubled by Liar's mana and watches as Mereoleona takes on the Third Eye by herself. During the fight he analyzes both of their magic and fighting styles. Kecakapan Pertarungan Sihir Kemampuan Peralatan Pertarungan Peristiwa Kutipan Penting Trivia Referensi Navigasi fr:Zora Ideale en:Zora Ideale pt-br:Zora Ideale